Ask The ToS Crew!
by Neozangetsu
Summary: Welcome! In this fic, you ask the cast members of ToS the questions you want answered! Whether it be hate mail or an admirer's note! Give me and the others some good questions, and they'll answer as best they can! No Flames please!


**Me: (sigh) Man, I don't feel like putting up a conversation today.**

**Lloyd: Really? What happened? Are you okay?**

**Me: I... I really don't know. But please don't push the matter, Lloyd. I just need some time to think. (--) ...**

**Lloyd: Alright... Announcer Guy! Can you do the disclaimer?**

**Disclaimer: Neozangetsu doesn't own Tales of Symphonia or anything else that is owned by a big company. He wishes he did. He could make them so much better. But I digress...**

**Me: (sigh) I don't even think I can even say my standard 'yosh!' right now. Just... just start please.**

**3...**

**2...**

**1...**

**Go...**

* * *

**CHAPTER ICHI**

It was a rather boring day.

The birds were chirping.

The animals were chattering with one another.

And the river water was flowing gently downstream.

(sound of a door opening and closing) ... WHAT THE HELL!

Um...

DUDE! WE ARE NOT DOING ANYTHING LIKE THIS!

Hey I wanted to give the story a good beginning!

What will birds and animals and crap have to do with this story?!

Well...

Nothing!

But...

No!

But...

No!

But c'mon!

No! Just change the freakin' camera to the right place damnit!

(The scene suddenly changes to a dark room filled with many computers. You can see that many penguin-like-things are working on them diligently.)

A door suddenly opens in the dark room. Revealing a 19 year old young man wearing a japanese school uniform. He had black spiky hair, brown eyes and two canines jutting out of his upper lip, giving him a wolf-like feel. He had rather good figure, looking physically fit. And there were three katanas at his side for no apparent reason. This is me, Neo Kazama.

I smiled as I looked at all the workers, I turned to one in particular, "OI! Orobas!" A blue penguin suddenly turned to the me. It had black bat wings on its back and a brown fanny pack in front of its waste. It stood on peg legs.

The penguin smiled, "Oh heya dood! How was school?" The penguin asked.

I shrugged indifferently, "Eh, same old, same old. How are you and the other prinnies progressing?" I asked curiously.

Orobas, my newly identified 'prinny' saluted, "We're almost there, dood! A few more coordinates to check out and we'll be ready!" The penguin said. (A/N: Link to Prinny is in my profile.)

I smiled proudly at my workforce, and I looked around the room, "That's good." I then looked confused, "But what happened to Washu-chan? Wasn't she here with you guys?" I asked.

"You called?" A feminine voice rang out. Me and my lead prinny looked behind us to see a girl of about 13-14 years old standing in the doorway. She had pink hair, that spiked out behind her head, and green eyes. She wore a dark blue/black uniform with white gloves and brown boots. She had an aura that practically screamed 'mad scientist'. (A/N: Link is in my profile)

The young girl smirked as she saluted, "Hakubi Washu-chan reporting." She stated mockingly. I just laughed.

I then smiled at her, "So Orobas tells me that the project is almost done?" I asked curiously looking for my answers.

The pink headed girl nodded curtly, "Yes. We have had a few demons in the other coordinates, but the prinnies and I are almost there, Neo." She said.

I grinned at the girl, "Awesome! I don't know how I could thank you Washu-chan!" I hugged the female scientist.

Washu smirked, "You could thank me by letting me study you. I want to know more about those wolf traits of yours..." She trailed off.

I pulled away in fear, remembering her last experiment "Nuh uh! No way! You ain't studying me again!" I said.

She only kept smirking, "Oh don't be so uncooperative! I needed those special 'samples' from you for scientific reasons!" She stated innocently.

I glared at her, "What will jerking me off accomplish?!" I cried out with a blush. She totally invaded my privacy! The prinnies sweatdropped at the exchange.

Orobas spoke up, "Uh doods, the others and I have found the coordinates. Are we ready for the transfer?" He asked.

Washu nodded and pointed to the covered window in front of everyone, "Yes! Open the blinds and transfer now!" She commanded.

The metal covering in front of the workforce began to pull up slowly, revealing a large white room. The middle of the room suddenly began to gather energy quickly before it suddenly pulsed outward and exploded.

When the energy tendrils settled it revealed 4 familiar faces.

The brown spiky-haired lovable idiot, Lloyd Irving. The innocent and preppy blonde girl, Colette Brunel. The silver haired midgit mage, Genis Sage. And finally the stoic, and auburn-haired mercenary, Kratos Aurion.

The four people were confused as to why they were suddenly in an unfamiliar atmosphere. Kratos immediately slapped his forehead in exasperation and turned on his red clad son.

"Lloyd," He said sternly, "Did you play with the Eternal Sword again?"

Lloyd looked indignant, "NO! Geez Dad, we end up in some weird place and now you blame me?" He said angrily.

Genis deadpanned him, "... Lloyd, you _were _playing with the Eternal Sword. I saw you." He said shaking his head.

Lloyd blushed in embrassment, "Okay fine! I was playing with the Eternal Sword alright! But I swear it wasn't me!" He held up his hands in defense.

Colette nodded, "Let's not fight right now. We need to find out where we are!" She said placating the group.

Kratos sighed, "Very well." He looked around until he saw the window, "There may be someone up there who may know where we are. Or they may have in fact been the ones who brought us here." He stated.

"You would be correct in that assumption, Kratos." I said mysteriously to them. A door sized bit of the white wall flipped to reveal me smirking at the small group.

The four Symphonians pulled out their weapons in alarm. Lloyd with his Material Blades. Genis with his Kendama. Colette with her trademark Chakrums. And Kratos with his Longsword.

Kratos glared, "And just who the hell are you?" He asked coldly.

I grinned, oblivious to their alarm, "My name is Neo Kazama! Nice to meet ya!" I waved good naturedly. They were still wary of me.

"Why are we here?" Lloyd asked next.

"Oh. You're here because I've transferred you here with the help of my workforce. This is what my people call a fanfic, and in this fic, you guys will be asked stuff by the reviewers." I said cheerfully.

I then suddenly dodged to the left, as Kratos had swung his sword at me. I quickly took out one of my katana to block the next strike before pushing Kratos back.

I frowned, "Now why did you do that? You could've hurt me!" I said in a whining tone.

Kratos only answer was to glare, "I don't know where we are and how we got here, but you will return us." He commanded coldly before lunging at me again.

Your favorite black haired author dodged Kratos attacks, "Aw c'mon! I just want you guys to answer questions! It's not like I'm hurting anyone!" I whined.

Lloyd stepped up and sheathed his blades, "Dad, I think we can trust him. Just let him explain things to us." He tried his best to reason.

The father glanced in his son's direction, "I cannot, Lloyd. You can't trust someone like him out of the blue, for all we know he could just be planning to kill us." He said as he attacked me again. Man this guy is stubborn!

Colette was scared, "But he sounds genuinely honest! Please Kratos just listen to him!" She said meekly. Go Colette! Plead my case!

I sighed as Kratos ignored them, "I should've guessed things would come to this." I shook my head. I kicked Kratos away before drawing out all of my blades. Two in my hands and one in my mouth, I am a Santouryu Swordsman.

Kratos looked questioningly at the style before attacking once more. I got ready to retailiate.

"Oi... the Kratos Fangirls are not going to be happy about this." I said despite the sword in my mouth. It isn't all that hard to do so. I rushed forward.

XXXXXX-One Ass-Kicking Later-XXXXXX

An exhausted and beaten Kratos lay on the floor, panting tiredly.

I stood above him with a few cuts of my own, I took out a radio and spoke into it, "Washu-chan, please send in Mayl-chan." I said. The 'roger' I recieved confirmed my request.

A woman with long blonde hair suddenly entered the room. She had her eyes closed, and she had a gentle air around her. She wore a white priestess outfit and she had a staff on her back. This was my special medic.

I waved to the woman with a weak grin, "Hiya Mayl-chan! You mind fixing up my friend over here. We kinda got into a scrap." I explained sheepishly to the woman. She only sighed before taking out her staff,

"Giga Heal!" A white light surrounded Kratos body before he popped out good as new, with a very confused expression.

The blonde healer then turned to me with a small smile, "Heal!" My wounds were also patched up, and I felt my strength returning.

I hugged Mayl-chan and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks Mayl-chan. You're awesome." I grinned. The woman pulled away from me with a blush.

She spoke to me in her gentle yet firm voice, "Just don't let fights in here be a habit, Neo-kun. I'll see you later." Mayl walked to the opening she came in and left.

I turned to Kratos with an amused expression, "Now, are we done fighting here? Are you going to cooperate? I could easily kick you ass if you try again..." I trailed off with a smirk.

Kratos sighed and glared at me, "... Fine." He said grudgingly, "I will cooperate. But you will not harm anyone here, understand?" I nodded dutifully. Kratos walked over back to the wide-eyed children.

I grinned my usual grin again, "Now that there are no more fights, lets introduce ourselves properly, ne? Like I said earlier, I'm Neo Kazama." I said.

"I'm Lloyd Irving Aurion." Lloyd said proudly as he grinned like me.

"I'm Colette Brunel." She smiled cutely before bowing politely.

"I'm Genis Sage." The blue clad midgit gave a small smile.

"... Kratos Aurion." The man was still a bit sore about losing.

"Welcome to my fic, Ask The ToS Crew! I'll explain everything to you as soon as I explain things to the readers, 'kay?" I asked. The others nodded.

I turn to you guys, and you better be reading, "Now this process is fairly simple. All you have to do, my loyal readers, is send a review with questions for the characters that are here. You can put it in letter format, in a video, or how you like it best. You can ask these guys anything, and they will answer to the best of their ability. The others will join them soon, so be patient, 'kay?" I turn back to the Symphonians.

I grin at them, "Yosh! Are you guys okay with waiting for questions?" I ask.

"Sure." They all reply, including Kratos.

"Now I do believe I owe you an explanation?" I smirk.

Kratos nodded, "That is correct. Don't leave anything out."

Lloyd grinned, "And tell me how you use three swords! 'Cause that was awesome!" He said childishly.

I laughed with everybody at his enthusiasm. It might not be so bad with these guys after all.

* * *

**Me: And that's the end of Chapter Ichi! Read and Review got it? Laters!**


End file.
